<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Gods And Monsters by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345106">Of Gods And Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Katsuki Yuuri, Angels, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Consensual Possession, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fairy Tale Curses, King Yakov Feltsman, M/M, Possession, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Royalty, Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky Are Siblings, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor, the Crowned Prince of Aria, has been cursed and is destined to die before the next full moon, his younger brother, however, is having none of that, and calls upon any force that could save his brother... no matter what that force may require in return</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Gods And Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day six of YOI spooky week- A Nightmare, Or, The Dark Angel's First Visit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long do I have?"</p>
<p>"It's... hard to say,"</p>
<p>Viktor swallowed hard, his lips pressed into a thin line</p>
<p>That clearly wasn't the answer he had been hoping for, and he didn't really know what to do with it either</p>
<p>The royal physician was a good and credible man, but he wasn't always the most informative of people</p>
<p>"Can you atleast tell us what brought on this sudden illness Celestino?" the king asked anxiously, shifting on his feet</p>
<p>"My guess is that it's less an illness and more a curse," Celestino replied, pulling away from the prince</p>
<p>"A curse? But who would have cursed the prince!?"</p>
<p>"Please, Yakov, don't pretend that we don't have our enemies," Viktor insisted with a quiet sigh, prompting a tense frown from the king</p>
<p>"But enough to curse you-"</p>
<p>Viktor cut him off with a shrug, heaving a quiet sigh</p>
<p>"I suppose you had best start training Yura to take the throne, no one wants a cursed prince to rule them,"</p>
<p>Yakov's face screwed up in an intensely sour expression, but he couldn't deny that Viktor was right, as much as he wished he could</p>
<p>"Surely there must be a way to cure this," he replied instead, turning his attention to Celestino</p>
<p>"Every curse has it's cure," Celestino replied vaguely, though his expression remained grim</p>
<p>"However, I'm a physician, not a curse breaker, I'm afraid I have no way of knowing what would work and what wouldn't,"</p>
<p>"Then we'll call for a curse breaker!" Yakov insisted with a shout, rising quickly to his feet and stalking towards the exit of the room</p>
<p>The door slammed shut loudly enough for Viktor to flinch, his fingers curling as the sound vibrated through him, before slowly turning his attention up to Celestino instead, a quiet sigh leaving him</p>
<p>"So, realistically... how long do I have?"</p>
<p>"Again, a curse-breaker-"</p>
<p>"Celestino please,"</p>
<p>Seeming reluctant, Celestino bowed his head, his eyes averted the entire time</p>
<p>"I... don't expect you to live to see the next full moon,"</p>
<p>"I see," Viktor sighed, glancing out the window</p>
<p>"Thank you for your honesty,"</p>
<p>The moon was waning now, he had less than half a cycle left</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p>"Yura please, calm down-"</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU!"</p>
<p>"There's no winning with him," Yakov sighed miserably, rubbing his face</p>
<p>"Yura, you will be king, isn't that what you've always wanted?" Viktor sighed as well, barely having the strength to sit up now</p>
<p>"Oh I'll be king alright, but because I'm better than you, not because there's no other choice! Father will CHOOSE me over you, not get STUCK with me wile you martyr yourself!"</p>
<p>"And in what way have I done this to myself?" Viktor mumbled</p>
<p>"By not fighting it!! Goddammit Vitya, when have you ever just given up and rolled over for anything in your entire miserable life!?"</p>
<p>"The problem with always fighting, Yura, is that eventually, you get tired," Viktor explained</p>
<p>"Well you're not <i>allowed</i> to get tired," Yura growled back</p>
<p>"Yura-"</p>
<p>Before Yakov could even try, Yura screamed a loud "NO!" and turned on his heel, racing out of his brother's chambers</p>
<p>He raced to his own room, slammed and bolted his door shut, and collapsed to the floor, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him, soft choking sounds of sobs leaving him, his body shaking as he felt the urge to gag beginning to tug at him</p>
<p>"Please..." he mumbled to no one in particular, gulping down breaths</p>
<p>"Please someone.... please someone help... please...."</p>
<p>He had always been warned against praying without specifying, always told that if he didn't pray to a specific god, or angel, or to an entity Of The Light, he would attract something of the <i>dark</i> instead, but he had never taken that very seriously</p>
<p>Ofcourse in all fairness, he had never taken prayer very seriously at all, but now? Now it was all he had left</p>
<p>Even the best curse-breaker likely wouldn't be able to diagnose and cure his older brother in such a minimal amount of time, Yura knew that</p>
<p>And so what was left?</p>
<p>If a physician couldn't cure him and a curse-breaker couldn't cure him, what could?</p>
<p>Maybe something that would answer his prayers</p>
<p>"Please help... please....... someone... <i>anyone</i>... PLEASE!!"</p>
<p>The first sign Yura had that something was in his room was a flutter of wings, the sound sending a shiver down his spine as he slowly looked up and turned, glancing over his shoulder</p>
<p>There was an angel in his room</p>
<p>An actual, literal angel</p>
<p>And he was.... <i>beautifull</i>....</p>
<p>With pale skin, soft pink lips, slicked back hair as dark as raven feathers and eyes like deep umber, massive feathery black wings folded behind him, almost like an accessory for his ornate black and red gown</p>
<p>Yura felt as though he were standing in the presence of something holy, and yet, there was a nagging sensation at the back of his mind that told him the opposite</p>
<p><i>Be wary</i> said the voice in his mind</p>
<p>
  <i>Do not trust such things of beauty</i>
</p>
<p>"You called?" he asked, his voice soft and sweet and alluring, but powerfull enough that it made a prince qauk under it's weight</p>
<p>"You're... here to answer my prayers?" he asked slowly</p>
<p>The angel quirked an eyebrow slowly, head tilting</p>
<p>"Potentially,"</p>
<p>"Then yeah, I called," Yura replied, clearing his throat and forcing himself to his feet</p>
<p>"I want you to heal my brother, he's been cursed, we don't know by who or for what, but.... but he's gonna die without help and.... I need.... you <i>have</i> to help me,"</p>
<p>The angel took a step closer, causing Yura to gulp, but he didn't waver, he didn't move from his position</p>
<p>"You want me to heal your brother," the angel repeated as Yura forced himself to stand his ground</p>
<p>"And what would you be willing to give me in return?"</p>
<p>"...In... return...?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you didn't think I would assist you just out of kindness, did you?"</p>
<p>"Well... yeah... kinda.... I mean isn't that what angels <i>do</i>?"</p>
<p>"Some, but you didn't specify what kind of angel you were calling on,"</p>
<p>"But you <i>are</i> an angel, right? I mean, you're not like... like a demon or some shit... right?"</p>
<p>The angel's lips ticked into a small grin, a soft chuckle leaving his throat</p>
<p>"I'm not a demon, and I don't profit from using my power, really, it's more of an... <i>exchange</i>, rather than a payment,"</p>
<p>"..I don't get it,"</p>
<p>The angel made his way to the vanity in the corner of Yura's room, settling down in the chair comfortably</p>
<p>"I am an Earth-Bound Angel, do you know what that means?"</p>
<p>Yura slowly shook his head, his nose wrinkling slightly</p>
<p>"It means that I committed a sin against the heavens, and have been bound to wandering the earth, answering prayers and doing acts of good deeds until I earn my way back into Heaven, mind you that I haven't been damned, I haven't committed such a grievous sin that I've been cast into hell and demonized, so I <i>am</i> safe to trust,"</p>
<p>"What did you do?" Yura asked curiously</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you rather know how I can help your brother?"</p>
<p>Swallowing, Yura gave a quick nod, figuring that the angel's story could certainly wait until later</p>
<p>"The problem with being an Earth-Bound Angel is that I have no corporal form, I cannot propperly engage with anyone in my true form, so I must take on human guises to sustain myself until I return to Heaven,"</p>
<p>"..Ok...?"</p>
<p>"I can only stay in any vessel for a certain amount of time before the weight of my soul becomes too much for it to bear and it collpases, and the vessel I inhabit now is beginning to reach that point,"</p>
<p>"Let me guess, you want Viktor's body?"</p>
<p>"No no, I want <i>your's</i>,"</p>
<p>"..Mine..?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you cannot bargain something you do not have, you have no rights to your brother's body, only to your own, and this <i>is</i> a prayer made by <i>you</i>, not by him,"</p>
<p>"...What will happen to me? When... when you...?"</p>
<p>The angel smiled at that, warm and soothing, making him seem much more gentle and far less intimidating than he had seemed before</p>
<p>"Please don't be afraid, it won't hurt, your consciousness will simply... fade, to the background, until I leave your vessel, then your consciousness will be completely present again, you won't remember much of what happened when we shared a body, the last clear memory you have will be consenting, but when I leave you, you'll be free to return to your own life,"</p>
<p>"...How long...?"</p>
<p>"Depends, it could be weeks or... it could be years, it just depends on when I get the next opportunity to make a trade like this, not all prayers ask so much that this is a fair bargain, so I have to wait until one comes across that fits this price, and for a body young and healthy enough that I can inhabit without trouble,"</p>
<p>"...I'm a prince," he noted quietly, licking his lips</p>
<p>"I can't just fucking vanish, people will look for me, they'll-"</p>
<p>"I'll stay here, in your body, I can answer prayers very quickly, and I can... keep your life going until the time comes that I leave you,"</p>
<p>Yura was quiet for a few moments, his expression tense and twisted in upset</p>
<p>"I don't... have alot of choices here... do I?"</p>
<p>"Not many," the angel relented softly</p>
<p>"If I don't do this... Viktor will die soon, won't he?"</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry, truly I am,"</p>
<p>Sniffling slightly, Yura felt an intense wave of sadness move over him, wrapping his arms around himself</p>
<p>He hadn't anticipated when he started this prayer that this would be the outcome, he hadn't prepared himself for this, but....</p>
<p>"Ok," he muttered, swallowing tightly and staring up at the angel again</p>
<p>"Ok, fine, you get what you want, so.... what do I need to do?"</p>
<p>The angel smiled warmly, rising to his feet and stepping closer</p>
<p>"Take me to your brother, I'll do the rest,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curse was taking it's toll more and more as the moments passed on, Viktor felt so sick that he believed he wouldn't even make it to the next sunrise, whoever had cast this curse had certainly done a good job of it...</p>
<p>The door to his chambers crept open, pulling the prince's attention towards it</p>
<p>"Yura...?"</p>
<p>But it wasn't Yura who stood before him, instead, it was a beautifull man, dressed in peasant clothes that didn't at all suit his beauty, his face framed by glasses and a warmth exuding from him that Viktor swore he could nearly <i>feel</i></p>
<p>"Um, I guess you could call me that," he said softly, moving closer to the bed</p>
<p>"I'm Yuri Katsuki, the curse-breaker who was called in? I've come to um... cure you,"</p>
<p>"Ah.... well I wish you the best of luck, but please don't be discouraged if it does no good, my physician has told me that it's quite a nasty one,"</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind," Yuri smiled shyly, moving closer and settling carefully on the edge of the bed</p>
<p>Viktor watched in silence as the brunette leaned closer, carefully cupping his face and dragging his fingers in slow, carefull patterns across his skin, soothing the prince into a wonderfully peacefull sensation, though, Viktor refused to close his eyes and enjoy it fully, as a prince he had always been taught to be vigilant above all else</p>
<p>"I think I know what needs to be done,"</p>
<p>Viktor's brows raised slowly, but he didn't ask, rather he stayed still, his breath catching in his throat as Yuri leaned down and gave him a soft, gentle kiss</p>
<p>There was an electric spark that went through Viktor at that moment, heat like the world's worst fever coursed through him, and for a moment there was agony, before.... before then there was nothing</p>
<p>Nothing but releif, nothing but wellness and happiness</p>
<p>Yuri too looked momentarily ill, before the pain in his features faded to nothing but mild confusion and tiredness, pulling back and staring down at Viktor with fogginess clear in his expression</p>
<p>"..Yuri...?"</p>
<p>"Um.. sorry.... where am I....?"</p>
<p>Viktor gave a slight laugh, bright and bubbling, as he sat up and cupped Yuri's face</p>
<p>"You're at the palace in Aria, breaking the curse placed upon the crown prince,"</p>
<p>Yuri's face was adorably bewildered, charming another laugh from Viktor as he leaned in for a second kiss</p>
<p>Though this one wasn't for curse-breaking, it was just for pleasure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yura!! Are you almost ready!?"</p>
<p>Staring at himself in the mirror, the angel smoothed out his beautifull white coat, the prince's crown shimmered gorgeously in the early dawn light, and he was more than prepared to attend the wedding of his vessel's brother</p>
<p>But....</p>
<p>He would have to get a new vessel soon, this one was becoming unmanageable, the soul who originally inhabited this body was growing restless and starting to fight the angel's spirit, they certainly couldn't have that...</p>
<p>"Be right there Brother!" he called back pleasantly, wincing right after as the sound of an oncoming prayer caught his attention</p>
<p>Good... this would be good.... his perfect chance for a switch</p>
<p>Wings bursting forth from his back, he vanished from the Aria palace, finding himself in a kingdom not too far away, standing in the middle of a feild</p>
<p>"Please help him!" cried a young girl, prompting the angel to tilt his head as he observed the scene</p>
<p>"Please help my brother!!"</p>
<p>How funny, that was so similar to his last request, and to the request before that- though the genders had been reversed at that time</p>
<p>What was it with people and their siblings, he wondered....</p>
<p>"Please!! Beka's been mortally wounded, please!!!"</p>
<p>Staring down at the man on the ground, the angel watched blood seep out of the sword wound in his chest, and a slight thrilled filled him</p>
<p>Yes.... this one would be perfect....</p>
<p>"I'll help you," he promised, restraining a smirk</p>
<p>"But I'm afraid it's going to cost you a small price,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>